metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Unnecessary Separate Quote Pages
Alright guys, for a lot of characters I've been seeing separate quote pages. Shouldn't their quotes just be a category in their respective articles? It just seems like a waste of an article to go to a Nikki's Quotes page and see three, maybe four quotes that could easily just be put into her article. Anyone agree? Redsoxusa09 05:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sign 'yer, posts. And I don't particularly agree, as pages such as the Artyom page do have rather large quotes sections. But hey, I'm open to suggestions. Chaos ian7 05:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, sorry! I just started to actually help with this wikia. Artyom is a pretty bad example as he is a very silent character throughout the game, I'm just saying for other characters (Khan, Miller, Bourbon, etc etc) the quotes shouldn't be a different article. This also isn't on topic, but what's the plan for when Last Light comes out in terms of creating articles? I'd love to contribute because I'm pre ordering whatever limited edition they come out with haha Redsoxusa09 05:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, Alot of those pages like Khan, Miller and so on are still a work in progress, By the time Komodo has added the ripped lines from the game it starts to take up quite alot of space. Also I'd imagine that it's quite hard work for him to get all of the quotes and add them to the pages asap (E.g LINK] this took a while to complete). Also on the terms of the Last Light articles we add them as information become more readily avaliable and with creating pages, If there isn't a page for the item, then you can make a page for it, (IE a new gun) but say if it's a character making a re-appearence (IE Khan) You just add to that page under a section that clearly stats that the info is relevent to Last Light. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 07:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Dialogues of the main characters are quite extensive and we can't possibly fit it all into one place, so they need a separate sub-page. Frankly speaking, I'm not exactly eager to rummage through the game to find and type all the quotes, but as soon as anyone adds one - I add a sound file for it. 13:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I understand. I think if we're going to do quote pages, then we should just get them done, and I'd love to help. I'm playing through right now and I can just write down what Ulman and Miller, say, and then I'll post it. (they don't seem to have quote's pages.) Also, would you want quotes from the book as well? Redsoxusa09 14:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure we really need the ones from the book, but I don't mind if you add those too. 14:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey yeah, I'm currently reading the book right now as well. Once I finish it i'll start rummaging through it again for quotes. I think it'd be really cool to have the quote template in use at the beginning of 'most pages. Chaos ian7 01:19, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I re-read the book last week, but then let a friend borrow it :/ for now I'll just work on game quotes then. Redsoxusa09 01:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) In all honesty, I don't think we need quotes from the book, otherwise the quote pages could potentially become over crowded. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 01:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I can agree with this, mainly because most of the wikia visitors will probably be here for game-related information, and not information on the books. Redsoxusa09 01:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ehh, I'm not too sure about that. People that still play the game, or are looking forward to a new one, are probably more than likely to be interested in the novel. What would better to describe the subjects of our articles than Glukhovsky's word's? The Stalkers article for example, is rather cumbersome, but it totally gets the idea across. Chaos ian7 05:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) It ''would be great to have information from the book AND the game, but lets face facts. Melnik in the book is a cynical ass hole, unlike his counter part in the game, Ulman isn't the comedian, has blonde hair, and is described as "around Artyom's age", and the path to D-6 (Metro-2) in the book is completely different than the game's path. There isn't even a mention of Rangers. Also, Melnik doesn't even go with Artyom to the tower. Would it be a separate section, like "In The Book" or what? Redsoxusa09 19:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC) There is a section, called In the Novel. It's scope is too large through, and it isn't properly maintained so it be deleted and it's information assimilated by other articles. Chaos ian7 20:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, We should have quotes from the game Only. You can have a lot of dialogue within a sound file, and you can get a few main quotes out of that, but within a book, there are too many quotes and lines of dialogue to write down. The pages, especially someone like Khan or Miller are quite bloated with the quotes, and having Novel quotes would make the page look huge. Plus there is the problem with the translations between English and Russian. Smish34 21:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC)